User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/Scarf Heroes: Know Your Place
I understand that this may be defying against my break, however I have lost sleep over these thoughts that I would like to point out to the community. This is directed towards all continually active Scarf Heroes, so take heed. The following blog post will reinforce the importance of abiding to proper authority or in other words: Knowing your place. ---- Firstly, what must a Scarf Hero actively do? *A Scarf Hero must help others that may seemingly feel lonely or depressed. *A Scarf Hero must retain utmost respect, loyalty, and trust toward one another. *A Scarf Hero must abide by good morals, core values, and ethics. *A Scarf Hero must assess the issue at hand before applying their logic and reasoning. *A Scarf Hero must be understanding in different perceptions and beliefs. *A Scarf Hero must continue to be supportive toward fellow members, and any other respectable user. *A Scarf Hero must take proper responsibility when issued by a person of authority. *A Scarf Hero must always persevere in regards to their own personal life and goals. *A Scarf Hero must remain dedicated and friendly. Now, let us view what a Scarf Hero must avoid doing, shall we? *A Scarf Hero must not thrive for self-righteousness, but instead become selfless. *A Scarf Hero must not give in toward corruption, such as raising the ranks without doing the work. *A Scarf Hero must not crave power and authority. *A Scarf Hero must not take advantage of others. *A Scarf Hero must not threaten others. *A Scarf Hero must not abuse, insult, or ridicule others. *A Scarf Hero must not backstab, betray, or dishonor oneself. *A Scarf Hero must not humiliate others. *A Scarf Hero must not direct how others should act unless asked or placed in a position of authority. *A Scarf Hero must not be allocated to the temptations of greed. *A Scarf Hero must not claim the work of the community as their own. *A Scarf Hero must not become obstreperous or obnoxious when communicating with others. *A Scarf Hero must not disrespect others or disrupt the peace and serenity. *A Scarf Hero must not act rebellious or destructive for self gain. *A Scarf Hero must not dishonor, disrespect, or disrupt the Policies, Honor Code, and Ranking System. Nearing our conclusion, let us view where you would all be without the Scarf Heroes or its content: *Personal relations would not have ever been met with one another. *Character, scarf color, and weapon would never have been created. *Ongoing support with personal issues would have not been put in place. *Sense of contribution toward an end goal would never have been felt. *Depressed, saddened, lonely feelings would surround every day life. *Peer reviewed psychological knowledge would not be offered. *Any Scarf Hero related production would never have been established. *Comradery and being a part of an active and growing community would not have happened. *Charity goals and passion to help the world around oneself would never have been realized. *Important morals, core values, and ethics would not be revised. *Feelings of inspiration, motivation, or ambition would be ignored. *Earnest effort and accomplishment would seem rare to come across. *Destruction of evil, disturbing, or immoral thoughts would not occur. *Usage of Live Chat, Forums, and Blog posts to release emotions and vent would not have been serviced. *Philosophical symbolism, history, and lore would never have been created. *... And many more. I fully comprehend what it means to be a Scarf Hero, do you? To conclude, this is a reminder to understand the rules in being a Scarf Hero and the impact that you or anyone may have on the community and its content. Do not abuse what you had agreed upon, and always abide by properly established protocol. Take note of knowing your place, and the importance and/or reliance you may have on this place. - Mad Monkey King Category:Blog posts